


you promised, darling.

by fishbowlspace



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, True Pacifist Ending, good cousin mettaton, including a special request from a special friend, instead of permanently leaving the underground right away alphys has some loose ends to tie up, ohhhhhhh yesssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishbowlspace/pseuds/fishbowlspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Barrier is no more, there are dreams to realize up there, and the former Royal Scientist is a nerd of her word.</p>
<p>(inspired by Microcosm, by NanakiBH ♡♡♡)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you promised, darling.

"Alphys."

 

> _"....really? You're sure_ they _want one?"_

 

"Please."

"...."

 

> _"You can ask them yourself, if you feel you can't trust my word....though the very thought threatens to break my little heart. Sniff."_

 

"Alphys."

"Hang on."

 

> _"N-No, no, it's not that, it's just....since when did they have even the slightest interest in that?"_

 

"Alphyyyys."

"I'm busy, hold on."

She reaches to pick up a tool and looks back to find you sprawled across her lap and purring sweetly, the faintest whine rolling gently off the tip of your tongue.

"Allllllphys, _darling....!_ "

If she hadn't built your dazzling form with such impeccable grace and balance, the flustered wail and force with which she throws her hands up (and, subsequently, the tool she'd just picked up.....yes, indeed, there it goes) could easily have sent you tumbling to the floor at her feet.  
  
No, no, that would be far too clumsy to suit you. Instead, you dramatically lilt off of her, swiveling on your knees, and perch your elbows on the seat between her knees and your pretty little jaw in your palms.

 

> _"It's funny you should ask; I attempted to persuade them myself, but they just seemed so unsure at first, poor dear...."_

 

"Oh my _Godoka_  what do you want??"

"No need to holler, my dear, I'm right here." The cute, coquettish glance you offer through your long, soft eyelashes and the gentle bat that follows seem to pacify her somewhat, but she still looks quite ruffled, from where you're poised. "It seems you're just about set to leave the Underground for good, are you not?"

"Huh?" she blinks, and turns back to her work with a light sigh, begrudgingly accepting the reality that you don't seem intent on moving anytime soon. "Oh, uh....yeah, I'd say so."

You offer a soft hum in response, and when she begins to ignore you once more, you lay your head down upon her knee with a small huff and peer up at her with limited but earnest patience. Moments pass in this quiet, surprisingly serene way, before your left hand flicks out behind your back to catch a falling screwdriver and silently hand it back to its user.

 

> _"Heh, truth be told....they asked me if having one meant they would have to, ah........run away from home."_

 

Soon enough she peeks back down, brow furrowed gently into the rest of a knowing smile. "....is that, um....gonna be a problem?"

"No, no, darling, it's just...." You pause, slipping out from under her desk to rest your head and forearms upon its surface and address her at eye-level. The gesture feels....familial. Or, perhaps, just familiar. One of the two. "You're not leaving any.....unfinished projects behind, are you?"

 

> _"Oof.......well, what changed their mind?"_

 

Alphys blinks in surprise, looks down to..... _whatever_ she's been tinkering with under that sheet (which seems absolutely impractical, now that you think about it, how _does_ she do that?) and tightens a screw. "Unfinished?" she repeats, not turning from her work, this time. "What makes you think I'd leave anything incomplete?"

Her tone is far too level, especially given her typically fussier nature, and it burns your patience enough to gather a _very_ easy answer to that question.....but you can't just stab her in the back like that. Not now, not anymore. At any rate, she's your friend and you already feel that you've asked a lot of her. You're still doing so, essentially.

Something inside you sighs in unison with that which actually leaves your throat. "......you know I'd hate to disappoint them."

 

> _"I gave them a hug."_

 

Is that a _hand_ on your head? Goodness, it is. Her short, careful fingers ever-so-gently rustle the beautiful dark fibers flowing from your iron scalp, and she's  _smiling at you._ Just what is going on here?

"H-Heh....I'm sorry. Whatever kind of scientist you may take me for, I'm sure you're justified in doing so." Her other hand curls around the hem of the sheet. "But, ah...I'm afraid you aren't completely correct."

The sheet comes flying off of the counter and you damn near swoon at first sight of the most precious gift you could ever dream of.

**Author's Note:**

> (this will absolutely have a proper conclusion! i just wanted to get this out before my drafts could swallow it whole omg)


End file.
